


Appreciation

by SilverKitsune



Series: Purple Prose AU [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Purple Prose AU, Rose and Alisha are Seraphim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: In which Sorey wakes up, and discovers that he's not the only one who thinks Mikleo is deserving of appreciation no matter where he goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because talesofsymphoniac continues to do her [thing](https://soymilkheaven.tumblr.com/post/156029185021/talesofsymphoniac-replied-to-your-post-that). Also partly because I'm guilty of launching into random [Mikleo Appreciation](https://soymilkheaven.tumblr.com/post/155985525741/that-moment-when-you-realize-you-really-should-go) posts on [my own tumblr](https://soymilkheaven.tumblr.com), whether it's on his gorgeous looks or his personality, or just how damned hard he works all game to make sure he's not a burden. Kudos to [spectrum-sanctuary](http://spectrum-sanctuary.tumblr.com/) for the Sorey has a complete set of Mikleo merch idea.
> 
> Set shortly after the canon epilogue.

Their first stop into town after their reunion in the ruins was at a nearby town with a small family owned inn. It was an inn Mikleo had frequented in the past, as the area had several ruins nearby and the town, once resonance had increased enough throughout the continent and allowed Mikleo to interact with the humans there, had made for an excellent resupply/rest stop whenever he was in the area. Which was great, except . . .

“Grand Seraph Mikleo!”

“He's here?”

“Over here, Lord Grand Seraph! Have a pastry courtesy of my family's bakery! We've been members going back 4 generations! Our membership number is 1089!”

“No, no, here, have some flowers! And you, don't go hogging the spotlight, if anything _we_ deserve it! We go back 5 generations and our membership number is 956! _And_ we still have the limited edition portrait that was given out the year my great-great-great grandmother joined!”

“Ha, both of you stand back, _my_ family owns the first edition of every book published by Grand Seraph Mikleo!”

Sorey glanced between the growing crowd and Mikleo, who was currently pinching the bridge of his nose, a look of pure exasperation etched onto his face. “Um, Mikleo?”

“Let's . . . just head to the inn and I'll explain.”

Mikleo made his way forward gracefully, eyes clearly focused on his goal, although Sorey couldn't help but notice how Mikleo still made a point of accepting the various hand made gifts offered to them by the gathering crowd along the way. By the time they reached the inn, they had a sizable amount of sweets and flowers, and the innkeeper even helped them carry some of it as he showed them to their room.

“We prepared the usual room for you once we heard the commotion, although . . .” the innkeeper's eyes strayed to Sorey, “if you need a bigger room, we could-”

“No, no, it's fine.”

The innkeeper started, and he turned to stare at Sorey some more. If the innkeeper recognized who Sorey was, he didn't say anything, and instead turned to unlock the door and set the gifts down onto a large wooden table in the room. “Let me know if you need anything.”

As the door clicked shut, Sorey turned to Mikleo, “So, what happened out there?”

Mikleo turned, his silvery blue ponytail floating in the air with the motion, an embarrassed blush on his face. He sighed, clearly at a loss for words on where to begin, before he said, “It started about a century after you went to sleep. People's resonances grew, and so more and more of them started being able to see Seraphim. I'd published a book right around then on our journey, and it had taken off. And once people started being able to _see_ me as well,” he sighed, and elegantly waved a gloved hand in the air, “it was all Rose's fault. She thought it would be a grand idea to start up a fan club. And sell portraits. And merchandise with my likeness on them. Part of her 'milk them dry' business philosophy was what she'd said at the time. And . . . I somehow got convinced it was a good idea.”

Sorey thought about the idea for a moment, turning it over in his head, before remembering the first time they walked into Ladylake, and broke into a smie. “But Mikleo, that's great!” he exclaimed, running over to clasp Mikleo's shoulders, “That means everyone can appreciate how beautiful you are!”

Mikleo only answer as his blush deepened, was to looked away.

* * *

 A few days later, they found themselves having tea in Ladylake Sanctuary with their friends, when Rose brandished an envelope and handed it to Sorey. “This is just for you. I've been waiting for centuries to give this to you. It's only survived 3 fire, 5 floods, and a building collapsing on it. But hey, that's what the Alisha line of safes are good at.”

Sorey took the envelope, curious, and opened it, pulling out a colorful card. On the side facing him, “Grand Seraph Mikleo Fan Club” in a fancy blue cursive font sparkled back at him. On the other side, someone had drawn up a near perfect portrait of him as a human, along with his name (Sorey), join date (“Before this was a thing”), and membership number (1). “What's this?”

“Your Grand Seraph Mikleo Fan Club membership card. I had it made especially for you when I founded it,” she cheerfully answered, grinning as Zaveid and Edna broke down in laughter. Lailah, for her part, hid her smile behind her face, but there was no mistaking the way her shoulders were shaking. Even Alisha, for all her ladylike manners, was failing to completely hide her smile. “And if you come with me back to headquarters later, I'll even give you a complete set of all the items you've missed out on!  And there have been some great ones too, like blankets, coffee mug, key chains, phone cases-”

Mikleo looked up from his tea, all grace lost from his actions. “His _WHAT_?!”

“Oh come on, Flusterleo,” Edna said between laughs, “we all know he's basically the founding member!”

“Well,” Lailah began, “Sorey was always _very_ enthusiastic when it came to introducing you during our journey.”

Alisha seemed to be lost in thought before she perked up, “Yes . . . I seem to have a vague recollection of his rather energetic pose to point out where Mikleo was standing back when we first met.”

“So you see, Mikboy, he really is the founding member!” Zaveid finished with a guffaw, even as Mikleo's blush deepened.

Sorey, for his part, just scratched his cheek before he gushed, “Well, I was really excited to meet people who could finally see you! You're so amazing I just wanted to share with everyone! It wasn't fair I was the only one to appreciate you!” He closed the distance between them, giving Mikleo a crushing hug.

Mikleo sighed, gracefully facepalming even with Sorey's arms wrapped tightly around him. “Just what am I going to do with you?”

“You mean your number one fan?” he enthusiastically replied.

Mikleo turned to glare at Sorey. “You keep that up and it's no soft serve for a month.”

Sorey mock pouted, “But Mikleoooooooooooooooooooooo,” he whined, puppy eyes in full effect, “I just got back!”

“And here I thought it couldn't get worse than Mopeyleo,” Edna stated, taking a sip of her tea, “I stand corrected.”

 


End file.
